


Jak and Daxter: The Cursed Lineage

by RvnDKWood



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvnDKWood/pseuds/RvnDKWood
Summary: No one could have known who Torn really was. People have gone to great lengths to hide it, and Torn was just starting to believe that he could forget his lineage and blend in. Too bad he’s about to forcibly fulfill the ancestral oath, left behind by one selfish, wicked leaf on his family tree.





	Jak and Daxter: The Cursed Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 3/6/18

**(Two weeks after Jak, Keira, and Daxter left to solve the eco shortage problem…)**

_Torn was never a big believer in sleeping. Nor did he believe in getting at least seven hours of sleep every night. When you spend a good portion of your life hiding from people who want you dead and constantly looking over your back to make sure someone isn’t pointing a gun at it, the effects of sleep deprivation are the least of your worries. Torn had never felt the strain a normal person would have felt by now. His near-30 year old body still had the energy of a teenager, even if his soul felt like that of a withered old man. So it was only fair that he wasn’t surprised when he suddenly passed out in his private office. One would figure that all those years of mistreating his body finally caught up to him, but Torn’s unconscious body suddenly disappeared from his office (and from his planet) in a flash of blue light._

 

_No one could have known who Torn really was. People have gone to great lengths to hide it, and Torn was just starting to believe that he could forget his lineage and blend in. Too bad he’s about to forcibly fulfill the ancestral oath, left behind by one selfish, wicked leaf on his family tree._

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A cold feeling wracked Torn’s body as he awoke, face-down and surrounded by blue light. He shook the grogginess from his eyes and pushed himself to his knees. As his eyes adjusted to the new environment, he took in his surroundings. He was kneeling on a long path made out of blue light that resembled a smooth light eco crystal. As he shakily stood to his feet, Torn saw the vast blue, black, and purple hues of space surrounding him.

 

Stars speckled the sky and clumped together to form galaxies. He could do nothing but stare, searching his brain for a logical explanation for what he was witnessing. A thought then occurred to him that he couldn’t breathe in space. A surge of panic flooded his body before he gasped deeply, only to realize that he actually could breathe. Torn felt mildly relieved, but the fact that he wouldn’t die of asphyxiation did nothing to calm his nerves.

 

‘ _What the fuck happened?_ ’ His mind raced, trying to search for some sort of answer. _‘I was sitting in my office, going over the plans for the wall upgrades, and then…,’_ Torn grasped his hair as his throbbing head formed fragments into memories, trying to force the pieces to connect. _‘Damn it! I can’t remember anything after that!’_ Releasing his death grip on his head, _‘Alright, stay calm…stay calm. Panicking is the worst possible thing to do. I think I remember passing out. Yeah…yeah I passed out. So…am I dreaming?”_ Torn once again surveyed his surroundings, trying to find some hints that this was in fact a dream.

 

Everything felt so…real. He grasped the side of his head again before he spoke aloud, “Where the fuck am I?’’ As soon as the words left his mouth, Torn felt a surge of voices pierce his body, no louder than a whisper yet still as loud as thunder, _**“Hush now dark one. Hush, and be at peace.”**_ Two glowing orbs suddenly flew from behind Torn and materialized in front of him. The shapes they took were strange, humanoid yet alien at the same time.

 

They were tall…way taller than him or even Sig, ranging about 9-10 feet at least. They had similar forms to the precursor’s projected human forms, only their limbs were elongated and spindly like spiders. They had long bone-like fingers that almost dragged on the ground and their piercing black eyes seemed to swallow light. Torn’s first reaction was to back away quickly, but his body froze. A blue light engulfed him and lifted his body like a ragdoll.

 

He couldn’t do anything but stare at the creatures as they observed him. **“ _Yes…we can see why this one was chosen_.”** the first one stated as it circled around Torn. _“ **It is unique. The preferred spawn. The eco reacts differently to it.”**_ The second one interjected, _**“**_ **Yes, unique, but the light one is more desired yes?”** The second reached out a hand and stroked its fingers down Torn’s stomach, leaving a freezing sensation everywhere it touched. It was…familiar…this sense of complete and utter horror. Torn’s eyes widened in realization of what was happening.

 

But…it wasn’t true…these…creatures couldn’t be…he wasn’t the one they…the monks…the monks took care of it, right?

 

Torn’s increasingly panicked mind barely registered the second creature grabbing his chin and turning his head to the side before it continued speaking, “ **The other is a hero. The other is strong.”** _**“Perhaps,”**_ the first one lightly stroked Torn’s face in an almost loving way before continuing, _**“But this one has the power we need. This one is desired. The light is strong, but not in the right way. This one can fuel us; as well as weaponize us. That is far more useful.”**_ The first pulled its hand away from Torn’s face, its frozen touch still lingering, _**“Besides, the light one is corrupt now, and even if we did need it, it would not comply. This one is weak and it has the power we need anyway. It will comply.”**_

 

The first brought its face down inches away from Torn’s before growling, _**“It doesn’t have a choice.”**_ Before Torn could even blink, he felt the creature shove the tips of its boney fingers into his stomach. He couldn’t even scream as an excruciating burning and freezing trickled over his body like millions of wumpbee stings. The creature pulled its fingers away, but the pain only increased, _**“I have restored its access to its abilities. The ritual kept this one’s powers dormant from us, and the light one’s presence kept us away, but now the light is gone, the Icelandian monks are dead, and this one is finally vulnerable. By the time we’re ready to collect it, it should be fully functioning.”**_

 

As soon as it finished its last syllable, Torn felt the blue light yank his body away from the two creatures at break-neck speed. He zipped through space, passing galaxies and planets before watching, what he believed was his world, grow closer and closer. He barely registered crashing through Haven city before he jolted upwards from his desk. Torn frantically looked around, recognizing his office. He sighed in mid relief and irritation while he rubbed at his eyes. It was a dream…only a dream… _’more like a nightmare_ …’ and Torn could not be happier. He glanced at his communicator to check the time, “Fuck…I need coffee.” He stood up, and immediately felt a twinge of pain on his abdominals. He lifted the edge of his shirt over his flat stomach and felt his heart jump into his throat when he noticed five large bruises on his lower stomach…exactly where the creature pierced him.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**(About three years later)**

Jak practically tore the roof off of the eco seeker when they landed on the transporter landing platform. It had been Three full years since they left to solve the eco shortage, and they had not only fixed the problem, but made a few amazing discoveries beyond the brink. Jak looked around the platform, located on top of the new palace. They had started reconstruction about a few months before he, Keira, and Daxter left. Jak leaned over the guard rail and observed the city he had finally accepted as his home. It was so much more vibrant than when he first came, thanks to Ashelin’s leadership and Torn’s surprisingly brilliant architectural skills.

 

The slums were spruced up, and converted into clean, affordable living centers for those who lost their homes in the war. The port and industrial sectors still looked like they were still under construction, and the stadium was still in disarray, but the residential areas looked brand new. Jak smiled and felt a wave of calmness wash over his body, _‘It’s good to be back’_. “Daxter hurry up!” Keira had already exited the vehicle and moved to the back in her excitement, “Help me carry these crystals, and don’t drop them! I don’t wanna think about what would happen if one gets cracked.”

 

A voice emitted from the back seat of the vehicle, “Yeah yeah, I’m co-wait WHAT!?” Daxter stood up and jumped out of the vehicle, standing to his full height of 6’1”. His freckled face scrunched up in annoyance, “The CRYSTALS!? What about me!? Do you REALLY wanna see what one of those things will do to my beautiful face!? No way am I taking a chance after JUST getting my sexy self back. Just make Jak do it!!” At the sound of his name being dropped, Jak pulled himself away from his thoughts and smirked at his long-time partner in crime. Even though he’d been this way for a few months now, Jak couldn’t help but do a double take every time he looked at Daxter.

 

During their research beyond the brink, Daxter (being extremely bored as Keira and Jak explored) experimented with his Precursor powers and found that he could shape shift between his human form and ottsel form at will. When he perfected his new powers for the first time, it almost brought him and Keira to tears. Even though he was a little older, and his body had changed quite a bit, he was still the same old Daxter, and it thrilled Jak to no end to finally have his best friend back. Keira rolled her eyes and teased, “Oh, I’m sure you’ll find some way to compensate, oh mighty Precursor.”

 

She giggled as Daxter tied back his orange, gravity defying hair into a spiky ponytail and begrudgingly moved to carry a box of crystals. Jak grabbed two boxes, one under each arm, and laughed, “You know Dax, you’re gonna have a lot of explaining to do when we see everyone again.” Jak still found it strange (and slightly annoying) that he had to look up at Daxter now, but even though Dax was tall, Jak found solace in the fact that Daxter was still lanky and less muscular than he was.

 

“Oh don’t worry about me,” Daxter smirked widely, his buck teeth showing under his thin lips, “I’ve been rehearsing how to break the news to ol’ Red and Cap’n Laryngitis for the entire ride back. Not to mention Tessie-poo, I need to show her how to switch forms so we can be the sexiest couple to ever grace Haven’s streets!” An eyeroll from Keira and chuckle from Jak later the three found themselves lugging the crates of crystals to the lift, heading straight to the research level. Once the lift opened revealing the new labs (after much confusion over which level was the right one), Jak instantly recognized the bright red hair of Haven’s Governess.

 

Ashelin looked a lot more worn down than he remembered, and as she turned around, he noticed that she not only lacked make-up (not that she needed it to begin with), but also sported dark bags underneath her eyes. Ashelin smiled widely and rushed over to the trio, “Jak! Welcome back!” she embraced him gently, being mindful of the boxes he was carrying. Jak, unable to hug her back, pressed his chest to her and rested his chin on her shoulder in an awkward neck hug. “Nice to see you again Ashe,” Jak smiled as she released him and proceeded to hug Keira, who happily accepted, and paused to stare at Daxter, “Oh, who is this?” She held out her hand and continued, “I am Governess Praxis.” Daxter couldn’t resist.

 

He smirked widely and placed his box down before grabbing Ashelin’s hand and bowing, “M’lady,” he placed a kiss on her hand, “, normally, I would have you address my as ‘lord precursor’ or ‘god’; but you may refer to me, as the magnificent, the daring, the unabashedly handsome, Orange Lightning.” At first, Ashelin gave a small, political smile, but once the name settled, her face morphed into confusion, then shock, then disbelief, “DAXTER?!” she looked frantically between the three of them before screaming at Jak, “ WHAT THE FUCK!?” Daxter burst into hysterics as Jak explained, “He apparently can turn human or ottsel at will now. We learned a lot in the past few years, you have to see these crystals-”, Jak paused as a thought occurred to him, “hey…where’s Torn?”

 

At the mention of Torn’s name, Ashelin broke out of her shock and said, “Oh….yeah, Torn,” she shifted uncomfortably, “He’s…somewhere, I guess.” As Keira placed her box on a nearby lab table she asked, “What do you mean he’s ‘somewhere’?” Ashelin shook her head and sighed, “He’s been…weird…lately. And by lately, I mean ever since you guys left.” Jak placed his boxes on the lab table next to Keira’s as Ashelin continued, “No one sees him anymore, and when we do he’s…off. He sequesters himself in his office, and doesn’t leave most days. When he does leave, he wanders outside the walls and doesn’t return for the whole day. You don’t know how many times I’ve sent a patrol after him, only to hear that he managed to ditch them. On top of that, I haven’t seen him eat or sleep in Mar knows how long. Tess brings him food. But she says that he doesn’t eat much more than a couple bites. The last time I visited him, about a week ago, he seemed…aggravated and not all there.”

 

Jak stared intently at Ashelin as she finished, “I don’t understand it. Maybe you can talk to him and ask what’s going on? He sure as hell won’t talk to me, but maybe he’ll talk to you-” Immediately Daxter piped up, “ HELL YEAH!!! Let’s go see the Tattooed Wonder!!” Jak opened his mouth to object to Daxter seeing Torn, for fear of causing a heart attack on top of whatever else was going on with him, but the energetic ginger grabbed his arm and literally dragged him to the lift. Again, Daxter’s newfound height and strength was starting to mildly irritate him, ‘why do I have to be shorter than him?’ he thought as he barely registered Ashelin’s voice as the lift door closed, “His office is on level 8!”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Torn tried focusing on the holoscreen in front of him. The plans for the industrial sector modifications were nearly finished, but he just couldn’t seem to focus his thoughts. Sitting down in frustration, Torn turned the display off and glared a hole into the innocent desk. He tapped his long fingers on the arm of his chair before he felt the urge again. Heat began to pour from his core and the stinging pain began to form again. Torn winced and resisted doubling over in pain.

 

Ever since the…incident, Torn had changed drastically. He knew what he needed to do to stop the pain, but he couldn’t... _’not again,_ ’ he thought, _‘NEVER again._ ’ The more he gave in, the more he felt everything he worked so hard to bury begin to resurface. He groaned and pulled out a drawer underneath his desk, revealing a small eco container. Quickly, he grabbed his knife from the sheath on his back and ripped the box open, exposing the concentrated green eco clump inside. Torn reached in and grabbed the glowing orb, staring at it for a moment, before pushing it onto his stomach, hoping for some sort of relief even for a second. Torn leaned his head back and sighed in bliss as the eco went into his body, slightly alleviating the pain.

 

Then the pain suddenly came back worse than before. Torn couldn’t hold back a small groan of pain this time as the stinging increased and enveloped his body. He had endured it for longer than this, and he knew by now that only one thing would stop the pain. He cursed under his breath and shakily stood up, stumbling over to his supply closet. He slammed his hand against the button and heard the small swish of the door opening, revealing stakes of paper, pencils, batteries, and other random supplies. Ignoring the unimportant things, Torn kneeled and pushed a box to the side, revealing a small safe. With shaky hands he punched in the code and nearly whimpered in need when the metal door slid open, revealing a black box. Torn felt his gut twinge as he grabbed the box and opened it.

 

As he looked inside, he could swear that the Dark eco orbs and crystals inside were laughing at him…mocking him. He picked up one of the crystals and stared at it with disgust before thrusting it against his stomach. Purple lightning streaked around his form as dark eco began to sift into his body. The pain went away instantly and Torn felt a pleasure similar to an orgasm, and just as filthy. When Torn pulled the crystal away, it was clear like glass, all the eco having been pulled from it…into Torn. As soon as the pain went away, Torn was filled with rage, disgust, and shame.

 

The crystal was thrown against the wall and shattered upon impact. Torn sat back on his knees and grabbed both sides of his head to keep from screaming in frustration. “Why!? WHY ME!?” For the first month following the incident, Torn was in extreme agony as his powers began to emerge. The pain from refusal to “indulge” had built up until he couldn’t bear it. He tried treating himself as best he could with green eco, but quickly learned that while it stopped the pain temporarily, it eventually made the pain come back right after, only worse.

 

At first, he tried to resist, but the eco stored in his body had to be used, or else it would overflow and explode from him (as he learned from the first time he resisted, and ended up nearly killing himself). He had been sneaking off to the temple or dead town to “vent”, and each time he could feel his body growing stronger and more adept at controlling the eco. He began to smuggle dark eco into his office. Torn hated using them. It felt wrong. So he would always try to make do with green eco instead, but eventually the pain would become so unbearable that he would cave and use the dark eco. Over these past years, Torn started to actually enjoy using the crystals, and it terrified him.

 

No one found out about him yet (not even Ashelin or the council) so he was safe for the time being. Torn crawled out of his closet and sat back down at his desk, lightly pinching the bridge of his nose, ‘ _If that damned council realizes anything, I’m fucked.’_ After the way they treated Jak, banishing him even after he saved their asses, he had a feeling they wouldn’t be as “merciful” to him, _‘They’d sooner burn me at the stake in front of the palace than even consider banishment. Oh no…we wouldn’t want such a dangerous bastard to roam free and pollute the world, do we?!’_ Torn crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair as he tried to do what came naturally to him…strategize. A loud buzzing noise broke Torn’s concentration, and he realized that it was his door buzzer. He felt the dark eco begin to surge through his veins as he started getting annoyed, “Unless the city’s on fire, I don’t care what you want from me and insist that you kindly Fuck. Off.”

 

It was silent for a minute, and Torn began to relax again before the buzzing came back…with a vengeance. Boiling eco under his skin caused small purple sparks to shoot off in his eyes as he tried to ignore the noise, “ Go away!” He stomed over to the door, “ I said,” he slammed his code into the door and reared to cuss out whoever was behind it…when he froze and felt his blood still.

 

“Hey there-…Torn?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing a sequel fanfiction of my absolute favorite game of all time! (also if Naughtydog somehow reads fanfiction of their property and decides they like my ideas they have my complete authorization to use them and FINALLY MAKE JAK 4 YOU FUCKERS!!! NO TLF DOESN’T COUNT AS A FOURTH GAME! THAT GAME IS SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!) But I digress, anyways please leave a comment if you liked it or favorite it. This is purely for practice fun, so I don’t know what the next part will be, so don’t get your hopes up (like, seriously, I changed the lot like seven times already). Bye :3


End file.
